


Adrienette April... In October

by smarieg00



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Continuity Error, F/M, Not In Chronological Order, my fault for writing it this way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 11,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarieg00/pseuds/smarieg00
Summary: I really wanted to write, so instead of working on something I have already started, I decided to do Adrienette April... In October. I don't know. I just wanted to write, so I found prompts and went for it. All of the stories are going to be in the same universe, but instead of writing and posting the chronologically, I'm putting them in order of the prompts. This takes place right after #4, so it will probably make more sense when that one comes out. Here is the first installment. I'm going to try to at least post one of these a day, but Tuesdays will hardly ever have an update, and I may end up doing more than one a day. Who knows? (I also cut out a few days, because I didn't want to do them, or I couldn't fit them in my plan.)





	1. 1: Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write, so instead of working on something I have already started, I decided to do Adrienette April... In October. I don't know. I just wanted to write, so I found prompts and went for it. 
> 
> All of the stories are going to be in the same universe, but instead of writing and posting the chronologically, I'm putting them in order of the prompts. This takes place right after #4, so it will probably make more sense when that one comes out. Here is the first installment. 
> 
> I'm going to try to at least post one of these a day, but Tuesdays will hardly ever have an update, and I may end up doing more than one a day. Who knows? (I also cut out a few days, because I didn't want to do them, or I couldn't fit them in my plan.)

“Miraculous Ladybug!” Marinette cleansed the city, putting everything back where it belongs. We pounded fists, and she left saying she needed to find someone. 

She was looking for me but didn’t know that that I was right in front of her. 

I leaped across a few roofs and let go of my transformation in an empty alley. I walked back into the street and my phone buzzed. Marinette was calling me.

“Adrien! Are you okay? I went back to where I left you but I couldn’t find you.”

“I’m okay. I can explain where I went. Can you meet me at the park?”

“Yea. I’m not far from there. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

I walked down the road to the park and found a bench to sit on while waiting for Marinette to get there. 

Now that I knew, it was so obvious. Her laugh, and her smile. Even her hair was the same. And those eyes. The ones that filled my dreams now, were the same ones that had filled my dreams when I had been infatuated with Ladybug. 

I looked up when she sat down next to me.

“So, You’re Ladybug?”

“Yes. I’m sorry I kept it from. I just wasn’t supposed to tell anyone ever. Chat Noir doesn’t even know.”

I smiled. Oh, the dramatic irony. “Chat Noir does know.”

Marinette was looking at me with a confused expression. “Did you tell him?”

“Did I say that out loud? Oops. Well, you see Princess, I am Chat Noir.”

Marinette’s jaw dropped. “No way, you two are so…”

“Handsome? Charming?”

“I was going to say different, but you really are him, aren’t you.”

“Yes, the one and only.” I jump up from the bench and bowed in front of her. “Chat Noir, at your service.”

I straightened, and she grabbed my hands.

“Sit back down Chaton. Someone might hear you.”

“I will sit down, but first a kiss from my princess?”

I leaned down, and she wrapped her hand behind my neck, pulling me down for a kiss.

Instead of sitting down, I scooped her up in my arms and swung her in a circle.

“Adrien!” She managed to get words out through her laughter. “Put me down!”

I stopped spinning and put her down, but I didn’t let go. She didn’t try to move out of my arms either.

She looked up at me, and I rested my forehead on hers.

“I love you Marinette.”

Marinette stepped up on her tiptoes and kissed me. “I love you too.”


	2. 2: Field Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first thing that happens chronologically. I may end up reposting this all in chronological order. I'm not sure.

Marinette couldn’t believe it. She had been paired up with Adrien for the class field trip. To make sure the trip was education each pair was given a worksheet about the museum exhibits that they had to fill out while they were there.

The whole class was on the bus, and Marinette could hear Chloe complaining to Sabrina about being paired to Nathaniel.

Marinette was sitting next to Alya and couldn’t wait to get to the museum. She was going to get to spend the whole day with Adrien.

If this had happened a few months ago, she would embarrass herself so much because she could hardly talk to him back then. Now they were friends. Marinette still had a massive crush on him, but they were friends, and her brain didn’t turn to mush whenever he was around anymore.

Marinette turned to her friend. “I can’t believe I got paired with Adrien. It’s like a dream come true!”

“Yes, I’m very happy for you. It’s a good thing you’re able to form whole sentences around him now.”

“Hey, Marinette! I’m excited to be your partner today!” Adrien was in the seat in front of them, and he and Nino had turned around to talk to the two girls.

“I’m excited too. Who did you get partnered with, Nino?”

“Ivan.”

“That’s cool. Mylene is Alya’s partner, so maybe the six of us could hang out together. I’m sure they wouldn’t mind.”

As the bus started moving, the teacher made the guys sit down in their seats.

It didn’t take long to get to their destination. When they got out they were given instructions to not leave the building and to stay with your partners.

They split into their groups and entered the museum. Their group of six went to the dinosaur exhibit first.

Adrien stopped when the got to the entrance. “Wow, this place is huge.”  
Marinette looked up at Adrien. “Have you never been here before?”

His face dropped a little. “I have, It was just a long time ago. My mother used to take me here when I was younger.” He paused. “This was always my favorite exhibit.”

They continued walking, but the were slower than the rest of their group. As Adrien looked at every single dinosaur, Alya, Nino, Mylene, and Ivan moved onto the next room, but Marinette wasn’t going to push him.

“You miss her a lot, don’t you?”

“Yea.”

They had made it through the first exhibit, and they were generally quiet through the second one, only talking briefly about what they needed to write on their worksheet.

“I know we started off on the wrong foot, but I’m really glad you’re my friend.”

Marinette looked up at him and flashed him a smile. “I glad we’re friends too.”

They caught up with their group before too long and spent the rest of the trip in their group of six.


	3. 3: A Day at the Park

It was a simple date really. We were going on a walk through the park, then going to dinner. I couldn’t figure out why Adrien seemed so nervous. Maybe it was just in my head. 

As we were walking through the park, we reminisced about the times we spent in that park. 

We had held a few events there as Ladybug and Chat Noir. This was where Adrien told me that he was Chat Noir. We had also spent a lot of time here with Alya and Nino in collège.

Our walk was nice. We stopped at bench we sat on the day we found out each other’s identities. We passed a statue of us and came upon a playset. That’s where we are now. We’re sitting on the swings. The sun was starting to set, so it was getting colder.

I stood up from the swing hugging my arms to my chest and rubbing them to create heat. 

“We should probably head to the restaurant.”

“Yea. One more thing first.” 

He stood up and grabbed my hand. “Are you cold?”

“Yea.”

“Here, have my jacket.”

He let go of my hand to take off his jacket and drape it over my shoulders. I put my arm through the sleeves.

“Such a gentleman.” I took a hold of his hand as we started walking again. “So, where are we going?”

“You’ll see.” He smirked like the mischievous cat he is.

We walked a little farther until we came around a few trees and in front of us is a blanket spread out on the grass with a basket sitting on top of it.

“Adrien. You didn’t.”

“Welcome to dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, don't worry, there will be more about the picnic.


	4. 4: Stuck in an Elevator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place right before chapter 1

The lights went out, and the elevator came to a halt.

“What’s going on?” Adrien turned his phone on to cover the darkness.

“The power must’ve gone out. It’ll come back on.” 

Both of their phones buzzed. It was The Lady blog with news that there was a new Akuma, which was causing power outages all over the city.

“Crap. We need to get out of here.” Adrien was looking around the elevator for a way to get out.

“You have no idea.” 

Marinette started looking with him. He pressed the emergency button, but nothing happened. 

“Adrien, I can get us out of here, but I have to tell you something first.”

Adrien turned to face her.

“It might be easier to show you, actually. Tikki! Spots on!”

The small space was filled with red light as Marinette turned into Ladybug. 

“I know this must be a shock to you, but I have to get out here. We can talk later.”

Adrien was stunned into silence as Marinette bent down to the doors at the bottom of the wall. Only a few feet of them were showing, but it would be enough for them to get through. She shoved the doors open and leaped out. 

“Adrien, come out, and I’ll catch you.”

His feet slid out first, and Marnette caught him like she said she would.

She squeezed him into a hug. “Get somewhere safe.”

She had just turned down a different hallway when Adrien transformed and ran after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	5. 5: School Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter, Mari and Adrien are dating, but they don't know each other's Identities. There is a sequel to this one in a few chapters.
> 
> I'm really enjoying the short chapters.

Marinette hadn’t really auditioned. She had said she would help with costumes and wherever else she was needed, so when Mme. Bustier asked her to read lines with the auditionees, she said yes.

After the auditions, Mme. asked her if she would be willing to play a role if it was needed.

Marinette hesitantly answered affirmatively, expecting a small role.

She definitely didn’t think she would get cast as Cinderella.

“Marinette? I didn’t think you auditioned.” Alya had been the one to tell her she got cast because Marinette hadn’t gotten to look at the list yet.

“I didn’t. I read lines with the people who auditioned, and Mme. Bustier asked me if I would be willing to play a role. I thought she meant a small role, not the lead.”

Adrien walked up behind the two girls and wrapped his arm around Marinette’s waist. “Hey, Mari. It looks like you’re my princess.”

The words coming from him felt strangely familiar to her, but she brushed it off.

“You got cast as the prince?”

“Yea. It wasn’t what I auditioned for, but I’m glad you’re Cinderella.”

“No one auditioned for the Prince, so you must’ve been the best choice.”

Alya laughed to herself. “No one wanted to be the prince because Chloe made sure she was the only one who auditioned for Cinderella.”

As if saying her name summoned her, Chloe appeared, scowling at Marinette as she walked by, heading to their next class.

Adrien unwrapped his arm from Marinette. “I should go talk to her.” 

“Yea. We don’t want her getting Akumatized. It’s just a play after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @sydneytriestowrite


	6. 6: Being Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short, and also not what I originally had this planned as. It's a little weird but I don;t know or really care.
> 
> I've decided that once all of these are written I'm going to re-post them in chronological order.

There was a time when Marinette tried dating Nathaniel. It was after the two lovers of this story became closer friends, and it was a strange time for both of them.

Marinette had resigned that they would only ever be friends, and Adrien was just realizing his feelings for her.

Adrien would find himself thinking about her, and scold himself because he didn’t want to ruin their friendship.

Marinette would catch Adrien staring at her. He would blush and turn away. His blushing face did nothing to help Marinette get over him.

Adrien found himself hating Nathaniel, and he couldn’t figure out why. Nathaniel had never done anything to him.

Marinette knew they didn’t work together, but she tried anyway, unsuccessfully.

Adrien continued to fill her thoughts, and Marinette filled Adrien’s.

When they broke up Adrien let himself admit the feeling that had been filling him: jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @sydneytriestowrite


	7. 7: Dealing with Jealous People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to chapter 5.
> 
> Just for clarification because I'm not sure if I mentioned it in chapter five. In this Mari and Adrien are dating, but they don't know each other's Identities.

Adrien walked down the hall after Chloe, who had turned into their next class. 

He walked to the seat next to her without a word.

“Why should she get the part? She didn’t even audition!”

“Chloe it’s just a play, and Mme. Bustier chose Marinette to play Cinderella. You can’t let this get to you.”

Chloe let out a huff. “I just don’t understand. I was the only one who auditioned. I  _ should  _ have gotten the part.”

Adrien sighed. “Chloe. You’ve been my friend the longest. Can I be honest with you?”

“Of course Adrien.” She finally turned to look at him.

“Do you want to know why I think Mme. Bustier chose Marinette over you?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“Not really.” 

Chloe rolled her eyes.

“Marinette is so similar to Cinderella.”

“What? She’s poor, so that make her qualified?”

“No, Chloe let me finish. Cinderella is a kind character, and if I’m being honest you’re not, but Marinette is the kindest person I have ever met.”

“You’re just saying that because she’s your girlfriend.”

“No, I’m not. Chloe, think about it. You thought for sure you were going to be cast as Cinderella, why is that?”

“Because no one else auditioned.”

“And why is that?”

Chloe’s gaze turned away from Adrien. “Because I made everyone else not audition.”

“Is that something the Cinderella would do?”

“No.”

“Maybe you should try to act more like Cinderella then.”

Adrien left the room to give Chloe some time to think about that before class started.

 

_ Chloe was cast as one of the ugly step-sisters. She was still mad at first, but she eventually accepted it.  _

_ Chloe had alway thought poorly of the sisters, but after their last show, Chloe realized that she was no better than she role she had played. She realized that she wasn’t nice to anyone. Not even to Sabrina.  _

_ She started being nicer to everyone, and at first everyone was hesitant to accept it, but they all came around. She smiled more and made more friends. It took a while, but she did it, and she was truly happy. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> I'm not entirely happy with the ending, but I just wanted to move on.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @sydneytriestowrite


	8. 2.5: Field Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short, and I hadn't planned to write it yet, but I wanted to, so here it is. 
> 
> This takes place in the middle of Chapter 2.

Adrien and Marinette had fallen behind the group, so Mylene and Ivan paused to wait for them, while Nino and Alya didn’t. The pair turned around to face the others.

“Shouldn't we wait for them? I thought we were all going to work together,” Mylene said.

“They can handle themselves,” Nino stated with a slight chuckle.   
Alya interjected. “They need this too. Honestly, those two are ridiculous, how oblivious they are.”

They all nodded in agreement. “So are we on our way?”

“I guess so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @sydneytriestowrite


	9. 8: Acting Like Their Alter Egos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place while they are dating, but have not revealed identities.

Adrien wasn’t sure when it exactly happened, but he became really comfortable with Marinette very quickly.

He didn’t know what it was about this girl that felt like home to him. Maybe it had a little to do with croissants, maybe it didn’t, but either way he didn’t ever want to lose her even if they didn’t work out romantically.

Adrien had first noticed he was acting like Chat Noir when Marinette called out his puns.

“You’re insufferable. Your puns are terrible.”

“You should get used to it, princess. They’re as much a part of me as you are.” His instincts had taken over, and he leaned down and pecked a kiss on her cheek. 

Marinette was blushing fiercely, and it was only then that he realized what he had done. He hadn’t meant for any of the things he had just said to come out of his mouth. He definitely hadn’t meant to call her princess. They hadn’t been dating for that long, so they had only kissed a few times before then.

“Oh. Marinette I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to-.”

“It’s okay. You have no reason to apologize, other than for your puns.” Marinette stood on her toes and wrapped her hands behind his neck, pulling him down for a real kiss. 

Marinette pulled back and dropped back to her heels, instead she held his hands, and leaned into his chest and looked up to face him.

“Did you mean it, what you said about me being a part of you?”

“Yea. I did. I know we haven’t been dating for that long, but-” Adrien looked right into her eyes to deliver the next line. “I think I’m in love with you Marinette.”

The blush that had started to fade from Marinette’s cheek came back full force and spread to Adrien’s cheeks as well.

“Adrien. I-I love you too.” She wrapped her arms around him and pulled closer to him. She felt his arms hesitantly wrap around her. 

They stood in each other's embrace for a few seconds longer, until Adrien’s chest rumbled softly.

Marinette looked up at him with wide eyes.“Did you just purr?”

“I think so. That’s never happened before.”

“Well it was cute, and I hope to hear it again someday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @sydneytriestowrite


	10. 10: Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this happens directly after chapter 3

“Welcome to dinner.” 

I lead Marinette to the blanket, where we sit side by side. I open the basket, and the two kwami came out of their hiding spots and into the basket.

“Adrien, this is so sweet. I wish I had brought my own sweater, so I didn’t have to steal yours from you.”

I smirk. “Believe me- it looks better on you than on me.”

I wrap my arms around her to pull her closer. “Besides, I have you. What more could I need?”

Marinette rolled her eyes but didn’t move from my arms. “Perhaps some food?”

“I’ll get right on that Princess.” I start to pull out the food. I had packed sandwiches, some fruit, and water. When I finished, all that was left were four things: a partially eaten pack of cookies, an empty camembert container, our dessert, and the small velvet box.

We ate our dinner and talked. 

When we finished eating I asked Marinette to get the dessert out of the basket.

“Adrien, the basket is sitting right next to you. I would have to crawl over you to get to it.”

I picked it up and set it in front of her. “Well, now it’s right in front of you.”

“I don’t see why you couldn’t have just gotten it. That would’ve been easier, but I guess I-”

With the last phrase, she leaned over the basket to get the dessert but came up with the small box that I made sure was sitting on top of the desserts. 

“What’s this?” Marinette’s voice was hesitant, but knowing. She was too smart to not know what was in there.

“Open it.”

She silently followed his directions, and a small gasped escaped from her lips when she saw the ring.

“Adrien, it’s beautiful.”

“Will you marry me Marinette? I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

She nodded her head vigorously. “Yes. Yes, of course.”

I wrapped my arms around her to pull her closer to me. Our lips met in a soft kiss that broke apart with Marinette’s giggles. 

“We’re engaged!”

“Can I put the ring on you?”

“Yes. I hope it fits!”

She picked up the box which had fallen into her lap in the excitement and handed it to me. 

I took the ring from the box and gave it a home on her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not Tuesday yet, but here I am!  
> Our school is on Lockdown, and my french student is hanging out with a friend, so I had some time to write. I don't particularly like the end of this chapter, but I was looking forward to writing this one since I figured out it was going to be the proposal.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and as always, you can find me on Tumblr @sydneytriestowrite!


	11. 11: Making Each Other Blush

Marinette sat on her balcony sketching. That was her favorite way to spend her evenings, especially after particularly rough days.  
She sighed as she closed her sketchbook. The inspiration was not with her tonight. She stood from her chair and walked to the edge of her balcony. The sunset before her was beautiful, but that was usual for the city of love.  
“But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?”  
Marinette looked down to see Adrien standing in the street.  
“It is the east, and Marinette is the sun.”  
Marinette blushed. He was so hopelessly romantic, but what else could you expect from Chat Noir?  
“Adrien. What are you doing here?”  
“Th' exchange of thy love’s faithful vow for mine.”  
Still quoting Shakespeare, well two could play that game.  
“I gave thee mine before thou didst request it, And yet I would it were to give again.”  
Now it was Adrien’s turn to blush. Generally, Marinette couldn’t quote Shakespeare, but they were reading Romeo and Juliet in their English class. The line she quoted was her favorite.   
‘I have given my love to you before you asked, but I would take it back just to give it again.’  
“Can I come up?”  
“All out of quote?”  
“No, but now I use my own words because our story is infinitely better than their story.”  
Marinette blushed. She couldn’t see his face very well but she could practically feel the love in his words.  
“Come on up chaton.”  
“Okay. I’ll be there in a minute.”  
Marinette watched as Adrien ran into an alley to transform, and less than a minute later he landed on her balcony behind her and detransformed.  
Marinette continued watching the sunset, and Adrien walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.   
They stood like that for a few minutes, then Adrien lifted his head and kissed Marinette’s cheek.  
“I love you, Mari.”  
She twisted around in his arms so that she was facing him, and she kissed his nose.   
“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @sydneytriestowrite


	12. 12: Adrien's Fans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place while Mari and Adrien are dating, but haven't revealed their identities.

Fifteen seconds. 

That’s how long it took for him to be noticed.

Adrien walked out of the bakery, and then they saw him. So much for a peaceful walk home.

He turned around to try and make it back to the bakery, but they’ve already swarmed him before he reaches the door.

“Adrien, can I have your autograph?”

“Can I take a selfie with you?”

One would think he would be used to this by now, but he wasn’t, and he hated it.

Much to his dismay, he got even more popular when he started modeling less. He father let up on him a little bit, but it made his ‘fangirls’ even crazier.

He reached for one of their pens.

They all squealed as she started signing their various items.

Adrien was uncomfortable. He never liked being the focus of attention like this.

He looked up to see that the crowd around him had grown larger. He groaned, then he caught Marinette’s gaze through the window of the bakery. He sighed as he continued to sign their things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> This sequel to this one is #22 on the prompt list, but I decided to write it next, so find out what happens next time!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @sydneytriestowrite
> 
> Also, I'm working on a new fic as I write this that will be longer, and it has an OC in it! I've come across a problem and I will definitely come across more. For example, I will probably need Akuma idea.  
> My current stitch is small, but I want a decision, and I can't decide. I don't know what last name to give my OC.  
> Here's some info: Her name is Lily, she is American, and on an exchange in France. Her adoptive mother is French.  
> I have a few ideas: Bonnet, Stuart, Martin, and Maurel. They are all French last name, and I don't know which one to choose. If you have a preference or any other ideas message me. (@sydneytriestowrite on Tumblr)  
> Also if you want to know some more about Lily message me. I don't know how much there is to tell right now though.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	13. 22: Being Protective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens right after chapter 12

I caught his gaze through the crowd surrounding him. I could see the discomfort on his face. 

Hell, I knew it was there when I saw the crowd.

He sighs and goes back to signing things.

They’ve talked about when this happens before. Adrien told her that he doesn’t like it at all. He doesn’t know why, but it’s the worst thing about modeling for him.

The crowd keeps getting larger because no one is leaving.

I turn toward the door. I may not be a superhero right now, but my boyfriend needs saving.

I push through the crowd to get to Adrien.

“Hey! Don’t you see how uncomfortable you’re making him?”

Of course, they don’t. He’s trying to hide it all and put on a good face, but I see right through his facade. 

I link my arm through his and pull him back through the crowd toward the bakery.

When we get inside I take him all the way into the kitchen so they can’t follow us.

“You didn’t have to do that Marinette.”

“Yes. I did. That crowd wasn’t going to get any smaller anytime soon, and I couldn’t just leave you like that, knowing how uncomfortable you were.”

“Thank you. So what are we going to do now? It’s not like I can leave anytime soon now.”

“I have an idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There wasn't originally going to be a sequel to this, but with the way the story lead me, there now will be. However, it is on of the last prompts, and I'm not going to write it next. (Also, whatever it is you think they are going to do, you are probably wrong.)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @sydneytriestowrite


	14. 13: Gym Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place while Marinette and Adrien are just friends.

The first thing I notice when I walk out of the locker rooms for gym class is that there is a substitute teacher, which means we’ll be playing dodgeball. 

The best dodgeball games are when Alix and Kim are captains, but the substitutes usually know better than to let that happen; however, this teacher is new. 

“Quiet down students. Today we’re going to be playing dodgeball. Who would like to be captains?” 

Kim and Alix’s hands shoot up right away, and the whole class knows they are ready to compete. 

No one else raises their hands, so the teacher calls them up to pick teams. 

Alix gets to choose first. She calls Marinette because while she is small, she is good at dodgeball. 

Kim chooses Alya because Alya and Marinette are a force to be reckoned with, so he doesn’t want Alix to have them both. 

Next the teacher has them choose a person to be on the other team. 

Alix gives Kim Lila because Alya does not work well with her. 

It’s Kim’s turn to choose, and he smirks, then chooses Adrien for Alix, which doesn’t bode well for Marinette being able to function properly. 

Then the teacher tells them to choose for themselves again. 

Here’s how the teams pan out: Alix has Marinette, Adrien, Nino, Juleka, Max, and Nathaniel, and Kim has Alya, Lila, Rose, Ivan, Mylene, and Sabrina (that’s me). 

Each team goes to their side of the gym, while the teacher puts the balls in the middle. 

The whistle signals the start, and there is a rush to the middle to get the balls. 

I don’t like to play dodgeball that much, so I get hit on purpose, and walk to the sidelines. 

The balls fly from side to side, but no one gets out for a few minutes. 

In a stroke of bad luck Alix gets hit next, so Kim cheers. Adrien takes advantage of the distraction and hits Kim. 

Next Nathaniel and Juleka, and Mylene get out. 

Shortly after, Ivan comes and joins Mylene. I’m not sure he actually got out, but no one was gonna make him go back in. 

Nino and Max get out, and only five people left. Marinette and Adrien against Alya, Lila and Rose. 

The only reason Rose is still in is because she stays at the back and dodges the best she can. 

Marinette tosses a ball to Adrien, and picks up the one at her feet. 

Marinette walks toward another ball, picks it up, and wordlessly throws it too to Adrien, who catches it and immediately throws it toward Rose. 

She’s caught off guard, and isn’t fast enough to dodge it. 

The balls start to fly faster across the court with just the four of them left, and everyone can see that Kim’s plan of putting Adrien on the other team has backfired. 

There's an ease between Adrien and Marinette as they work together in perfect harmony. 

Their opponents were already struggling, but as Marinette and Adrien fall deeper into a rhythm that seems almost practiced, Alya and Lila are just nearly able to dodge, let alone throw well. 

Alya tries to get out of the way of a ball, but runs into Lila in the process, and she gets hit. 

Alya walks to the side, and Lila narrows her eyes in determination. 

At this point everyone’s focus is transfixed on Marinette and Adrien. 

After a minute Adrien hits Lila, and Marinette and Adrien have won. 

Marinette throws the ball in her hand up into the air, and turns to Adrien. 

They both put their fists out and fist bump. When they drop their hands, they both look a bit confused. 

Marinette blushes and takes a step back. In doing so she steps on a ball and starts to fall. 

Adrien quickly steps forward and catches her. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yes.” He sets Marinette back on her feet. “Thank you.” 

“Well, I couldn’t just let you fall.” 

If Chloe were here she would’ve scoffed and walked away by now, but she never showed up for gym when we played dodgeball. 

Marinette gives him a small smile as her blush deepened. 

Marinette points in a general direction behind her and gives a weak excuse before she turned around and ran to the locker rooms. 

Everyone else made their way to the locker rooms as well, except Adrien stands where he was in the center of the gym. 

I walk up beside Adrien, who is starring in the direction that Marinette went. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yea, I was just…” He trailed off without finishing his statement. 

“Well, everyone else has left already, so I’m gonna go. You probably should too.” 

“Yea. Thanks.” 

He turned toward the boy’s locker room, and we parted ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Find me on Tumblr @sydneytriestowrite


	15. 16: Aged Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically, this is the last thing that happens, but there are some things in here that will get their own chapter.  
> (It's also really short.)

Marinette and Adrien were 13 when they met under a misunderstood circumstance that was fixed under an umbrella and surrounded by rain.

They became closer friends when they were 15, and started dating at 16 after a very public confession.

Their identities were revealed at 18 when there was no other way around it.

At 20, they defeated Hawkmoth and got engaged.

When they were 22 Master Fu gave them the miraculous before he died.

Hugo was born when they were 23, and they got married three years later when they were 26.

When Hugo was 4 and they were 27, they had Louis and Emma.

When the twins turned 13, Hugo was 17, and Marinette and Adrien were 40. It was then that they handed down the miraculous. Ladybug and Chat Noir were no longer needed, but they had become public figures, so it was noticed that they were different people. Many questions were asked, and may theories were thrown out, but Emma and Louis handled them all with grace.

They gave Hugo the turtle miraculous, with plans to give him the responsibility that came with it later.

When they were 45, their house was empty, so they adopted Madeline, a little girl with brown hair named after her grandmother.

Hugo inherited the miraculous’s box two years later when he turned 25. He had always been the most serious of his siblings, and he handled this with no less sincerity.

Adrien died at 75, and Marinette a few years after. 

They were missed, but they had lead full lives and enjoyed it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @sydneytriestowrite


	16. 17: Life Swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter got away from me. It is now about one-fifth of the word count...

Adrien was on his way to school when an Akuma attack began. 

He ran down the street away from the Akuma to find a spot to transform, but to no avail. 

The Akuma zaps the other people on the street, and Adrien knows he's next. He doesn’t know where the people have gone, but he knows it can’t be good.

He gets hit, and the world goes black.

* * *

Marinette woke up wrapped in a warm blanket. She would stay in bed all day if she could, but she had to go to school.

When she opened her eyes she realized that she was not in her bedroom. She was in a large room, and everything in it was in the same proportion. 

There were several doors in the room. She got up to see what they were. 

The first one was a large bathroom with many hair and makeup products.

The second one was a large walk-in closet. Marinette decided to change before she checked out the third door.

She put together the simplest outfit she could find. A black shirt with a few green stripes, jeans, and a white sweater.

She threw her hair up in a bun, too lazy to actually do anything more with it.

She turned to walk to the next door but stopped in her tracks when she noticed the enormous window.

She stepped towards it to see what was out there, and it was then that she figured out where she was.

She was in the Agreste mansion.

* * *

Adrien woke up to the smell of fresh bread and sat up.

As heavenly as that bread smelled, it was a foreign scent at his house.

As it turned out, he wasn’t at his house, he looked around, and found himself in Marinette’s room.

Many questions flew through his mind. The most prominent was ‘why am I here?’

The last thing he could remember was… was… was the Akuma. This must be where everyone he hit went, but that still didn’t explain why he was in Marinette’s room.

A soft voice came from under the trapdoor. 

“Adrien? Sweety? Are you awake? You don’t usually sleep in this long.”

“I’m awake. I’ll be down in a minute.”

Adrien climbed off the bed. 

“Plagg? Are you here?”

A small red creature flew in front of his face.

“How do you know that name?”

“He’s my-” Adrien looked down and saw that his ring was gone. His face fell. “Kwami.”

“Are you okay Adrien? I’m your Kwami. Plagg is Chat Noire’s”

Adrien had so many questions that were cut off by a crashing noise coming from outside.   
He didn’t even think and just ran on instinct.

“Transform me!”

A flash of red light enveloped him.

* * *

“I’m in Adrien’s room.”

“Whose Adrien?”

A small black creature, who looked a lot like Tikki, flew up to her.

“Who are you?”

“Do we need to go over this again? It’s not like I've been here for a year or anything. Anyways, I’m Plagg. I’m a Kwami. That ring that you’re wearing is you miraculous. It turns you into-”

“Stop. I know how it works what I don’t understand is how I’m here. That last thing I remember is falling asleep in  _ my _ bed, not in here.”

“Look, kid, you’re clearly delusional. Just get me some cheese, and go back to bed. You’ll feel better when you wake up.”

“No. I have to figure out what is going on.”

Marinette turned back toward the window, and there she saw an Akuma making it’s way down the street.

“Well, it looks like we’ve got to go.”

“But what about my cheese?”

“Transform me!”

A flash of green light engulfed Marinette, and when the transformation finished, she caught a glance of her reflection in the window. She was sure she had never appreciated the brightness of her own suit. Her hair was too dark for that much black.

She jumped out of an open window without a second thought, and quickly found herself confronted with not knowing how to properly use Chat Noir’s baton. 

She scrambled for the baton, and it sprung out just a few seconds before she would’ve hit the ground. 

Marinette put the baton back in its holder as she sprinted after the Akuma. She could only hope whoever was Ladybug was already at the scene.

* * *

Adrien shot across roofs slowly getting a hang of using Ladybug’s yo-yo.

By now Adrien had figured out this was an alternate universe. In this world, he was the son of a baker, and he was Ladybug. He had also figured out, thanks to a billboard, that Marinette was a model for her father Gabriel Agreste, the world famous fashion designer. 

It hurt his head to think about it.

As he thought about it more, it would only make sense that Marinette was also Chat Noire in this universe.

Did that mean that Marinette was Ladybug in reality?

He couldn’t think about this right now. For now, he had to get to the Akuma.

He saw a black figure with cat ears running in the direction of the Akuma, so he dropped to the ground and fell into step beside her.

They stopped right before they got to the Akuma, so they could attack from above.

Adrien went to grab his baton but was met with the string to the yo-yo. He turned to who he knew as ladybug and motioned toward the baton.

“Do you mind.”

“Yea. Go ahead.”

He grabbed the baton and wrapped his arm around her waist before extending the baton.

They landed on the roof softly, and he handed the baton back to her.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

“So, the same plan as usual? I’ll distract while you get the akumatized object.”

“We’ve just got to figure out where it is first.”

“Just to check, you are usually Ladybug right, and it’s not just me?”

“Yea, it’s strange having cat ears. And how do you deal with Plagg all the time?”

“I ask myself that question all the time.”

With that, they leaped into battle.

* * *

It was strange fighting with a baton instead of a yo-yo, but Marinette tried to focus on figuring out what the akumatized object was. It was a lot harder than usual. She was about to ask Chat Noir if he had any luck figuring it out when she heard him calling out to her.

“Ladybug! I know where it is, and I’ve got a plan. Can you distract the Akuma?”

Apparently, Chat Noir was a lot better at adapting to the situation than she was.

“Yea, I can try.”

Marinette distracted the best that she could, but she was just barely able to not get hit, but it was enough.

Chat Noir flew around acting out his plan, whatever it was, and got a hold of the Akuma’s weapon, broke it over his knee, and purified the butterfly.

He landed next to her and scratched the back of his neck.

“So you’re Marinette.”

“And you’re Adrien.”

They both blushed slightly.

“How have we not noticed? I mean we’re dating for heaven’s sake!”

He reached up and ran his hand through one of her pigtails, making her blush even more. 

“You don’t even change your hair.”

“We can talk about this later, but you’ve got a mess to clean up, and we have to figure out how to get back to our world.”

“Oh right.” 

He activated the miraculous cure, and the world around them turned black. When it reappeared, they were back in their own costumes and very confused.

“What just happened LB?”

“I don’t know. I don’t even remember waking up this morning.”

Their miraculous beeped.

“Well, it looks like this cat’s got to scram. Until next time Bugaboo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @sydneytriestowrite


	17. 19: Favorite AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a college AU I found that says "I have the keys to the roof of the chem building, and you need a place to smoke."  
> Obviously, I changed it some, and then it turned into high school musical.
> 
> This takes place while they're engaged, so after the defeated Hawkmoth/Papillon.

When they were in college, Marinette majored in fashion and Adrien in physics with a teaching minor. They spent a lot of time on the opposite sides of campus, so they would get together whenever they could. 

Their anniversary was coming up, so Adrien wanted to do something special for Marinette, but he knew that she had a major project due the next day. 

When one of his classmates showed him the rooftop garden, he knew it was the perfect place for her to de-stress.

The night of their anniversary he got the janitor to lend him the keys to the roof, and the next day after she turned in her project he set his plan in motion.

* * *

He led her up the stairs, holding one of her hands, but stopped right before the door to the roof.

“Adrien. What are we doing?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course.”

He grabbed her other hand.

“Close your eyes.”

He opened the door and slowly led her to the center of the garden.

“Open your eyes.”

She opened her eyes and slowly turned in a circle.

“It’s so beautiful up here.”

She paused and took a deep breath.

“I missed the air from up high.”

“I did too.”

They walked over to the edge of the roof and sat with their legs hanging off the side and Marinette’s head resting on Adrien’s shoulder. 

“Just like the old days.”

She looked up at him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

“So how’d you get access to this anyways?”

“I asked the janitor for the key.”

“And he just gave it to you?”

“Yup.” 

She rested her head back on his shoulder.

“I love it up here.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Adrien stood up and offered his hand to Marinette.

“Would you care to dance?”

She took his hand, and he helped her up.

“There’s no music.”   
“We don’t need it.”

He pulled her closer and placed his free hand on her back. She situated her hand on his shoulder, and they started dancing. 

* * *

 

From then on that spot became a regular part of their routine. They would meet there every Friday night. Sometimes they would bring Alya and Nino, but most of the time they were alone and watched the sunset over the buildings around them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @sydneytriestowrite


	18. 20: Akumatized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is worried Marinette is going to be Akumatized, so he runs after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens while they are dating, but before they know their identities.

Adrien ran out of the room after Marinette.  
He didn’t know why Chloe had to be like that. She was always making fun of Marinette, and while Mari was strong, sometimes it got to her.  
Adrien hated seeing Mari hurting, and he could only imagine that she was crying, which he hated even more, but what he was scared of the most was that he would find her as a butterfly landed on her.  
He couldn’t imagine having to fight Marinette as an Akuma. It hurt enough to see his friends akumatized.  
“She’s strong. She wouldn’t let him get to her.” Adrien repeated those words quietly to himself as he continued his search.  
“Where could she be?”  
Adrien paused in the school’s gymnasium when he heard faint sniffling coming from outside.  
He walked toward the school’s front doors and slowly opened them.  
“Mari?”  
He let the door shut, and he turned to find his girlfriend sitting on the stairs much like he had found her a few months ago.  
He walked over and sat down next to her.  
“I don’t know why she’s like that Mari, but everything she said was a lie.”  
Marinette sat up and turned to Adrien. Her eyes were red, and her cheeks were stained with tears.  
“No. She’s right, Adrien. I don’t deserve you.”  
Adrien reached for her hand, but she pulled it away.  
“Marinette, listen to me. You are one of the most amazing people I have ever met. Every second I spend with you is a blessing, and I am so lucky to have you.”  
Marinette placed her hand on top of Adrien’s which lay on the step between them.  
“Thank you. I’m sorry I let her get to me. I’m really lucky to have you too.”  
“It’s okay, Mari. You can’t always be strong.”  
A faint smile graced Marinette’s lips as she stretched her arms and wrapped them behind Adrien’s neck and held him tight.  
“Thank you for being such an amazing boyfriend,” Marinette whispered into his neck.  
“Thank you for being the best girlfriend I’ve ever had.”  
Marinette pulled back with a silly grin on her face.  
“I’m the only girlfriend you’ve ever had.”  
“That doesn’t mean you’re not the best.”  
They sat there looking into each other’s eyes with grins on their faces for a few moments.  
Adrien reached up to wipe the stray tears off Marinette’s cheeks.  
“We should probably head back to class.”  
“Yea.” Marinette sighed as she thought of having to face Chloe again.  
Adrien stood up and offered her his hand.  
“Hey. It’ll be okay. I’m with you.”  
Marinette’s smile grew as she placed her hand in his. He pulled her up, and they walked back to class hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> There are only a few chapters left, but they are some important ones.
> 
> As usual, you can find me on Tumblr @sydneytriestowrite


	19. 23: Dinner @ the Dupain-Cheng's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of important dinners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile, but here's the next chapter!  
> I hope to have this series finished by the end of April

Marinette opened the door and smiled to find her boyfriend on the other side.

Adrien stepped forward and kissed her on the cheek.

“Hey, Mari. How was your day?”

“It was good. How was yours?”

“It’s been pretty average so far.”

The couple made their way towards the table where Sabine and Tom were setting out dinner.

“We’re almost ready. You kids can sit while Tom brings the last thing out.”

The three of them sat, and seconds later Tom appeared with the rest of dinner.

“This looks delicious. Thank you for having me over.”

“Anytime, Adrien. We’re always more than willing to feed you.”

“Dig in kids before it gets cold.”

“Actually, before we eat, I wanted to ask Mari something.”

He reached into his pocket and turned toward Marinette.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“Um, Mari. I was wondering if you’d move in with me?”

He held up a shining key and held her gaze.

Marinette looked down at the key, then back up to Adrien. She reached up and put her hand over his taking the key into her grasp.

“I would love to move in with you.”

Adrien let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. 

“That’s good. I was nervous you would say no.”

“Why would I say no?”

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug. She let go when his stomach growled. He smiled at her sheepishly, and she smiled back.

“Let’s eat.”

 

* * *

 

Adrien and Marinette usually had dinner with her parents once a month, so in theory, this dinner was no different, but as Marinette looked at the ring on her finger, she knew this dinner would be special. 

When they got to the house where she grew up both of her parents greeted them at the door.

“Hey, kids! We were wondering if you’d forgotten.”

“I could never forget you, Papa.”

She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around both of her parents the best she could.

“How have you guys been?”

Marinette stepped inside while Adrien greeted her parents.

“Busy. We’ve had a lot of large orders lately.”

They all sat down at the table as they usually did.

Marinette was about to tell her parents the news, but then Adrien shot her a glance that said, “I’ve got a plan.”

“I know you said you’re already busy, and you can absolutely say no, but I was wondering if I could order something from you.”   
“Of course, Adrien.”

“Well, I’m gonna need a wedding cake, but I'm not sure when yet.”

A silence fell over the table as Sabine and Tom processed exactly what Adrien had just told them.

“You’re-” Sabine started.

Marinette held up her left hand and finished her mother’s sentence. “Engaged.”

“Congratulations! We always knew you two would get married someday.”

“From the first day that Adrien ever came over.” Sabine looked toward Tom who nodded in agreement.

“Marinette had pictures of you all over her room.”

“Papa! Let’s just eat.”

 

* * *

 

Marinette and Adrien’s family dinners were usually at her parents' house, but this evening it was at their place. 

Adrien stepped out of the kitchen where he had spent the last few hours cooking their dinner.

“Adrien, you know my parents already like you. You don’t have to try to impress them.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Marinette. I;m just trying my hardest to cook a great meal.” Adrien walked over to the couch and sat next to Marinette. “It has nothing to do with the fact that your parents are coming over.”

He kissed her cheek then looked down at the small figure she was holding.

Marinette let out a content sigh. “He’s so beautiful.”

“He looks just like you too.”

Marinette pulled her gaze from her baby boy, Hugo, and up to Adrien. 

“I love you, Mari.”

“I love you too. Dinner smells lovely, but you should probably go check your sauce so it doesn’t burn.”

“Ah! You’re right.” Adrien jumped up from his seat and ran to the kitchen.

Just then a knock came from the door.

Marinette stood up and walked to the door, carefully maneuvering Hugo so that she could open the door.

“Maman, Papa, it’s great to see you.”

“It’s good to see you too.”

“You look tired dear. Let me hold him.” Her dad smiled and reached his arms to out her.

It was almost comical how tiny Hugo was compared to his grandfather.

“Where’s Adrien sweetie?”

“In the kitchen. He cooked dinner for us today.”

“I’ll go make sure he hasn’t burned anything.”

Marinette laughed. Adrien wasn’t the best cook but had improved majorly since they first met. “He’s been getting better Maman.”

“I’ll see about that.”

“Don’t be too mean to him.”

 

* * *

 

Mariette stepped up to the door of her Parent’s house holding Hugo on her hip with one hand and 

Adrien’s hand with the other. 

“Tom, would you get the door? Marinette said she was stopping by.” They could hear Marinette parents through the door.

Tom smiled when he opened the door.  “I would give you a hug Marinette, but it looks like you’ve got your hands full.”

Marinette smiled hack at him. “If you give me a minute I'll be free for all the hugs.”

Hugo turned toward Tom and reached his arms out. “Grandpa.”

“Hi, buddy.” He reached out and took Hugo into his arms. “Come in.”

Adrien followed Tom into the living room, but Marinette went to the kitchen where her mother was finishing cooking dinner.

“Hi, Maman.”

“Marinette! How are you?” Sabine pulled her daughter into a tight hug. 

“I’m good. I know dinner isn’t until next week, but we wanted to stop by and give you this.”

Marinette held out a white envelope to her mother. “We finally set the date. It’s a few months after Hugo’s birthday.”

“That’s pretty soon.”

Marinette looked over toward her father, fiance, and son. The three most important men in her life.  “Yea. It is, but we’re not planning on having anything too big. Just some friends and family.”

“Well, you know we’ll be there. Now, we have enough food. Why don’t you stay for dinner?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @sydneytriestowrite


	20. 24: Love Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting for so long to write this chapter. It did end up skewing from what I had planned originally, so some information in chapter 15 (16: Aged up) is a bit wrong, but whatever. I don't care enough to bother changing it, and I really like that chapter.
> 
> We're getting close to the end!

When Adrien first started going to Françoise Dupont, he also became Chat Noir and met Ladybug. He loved her pretty much from the beginning. Because of this, he had never thought about any of the girls at school as anything other than friends.

After a few months everything calmed down, there were still regularly Akumas, of course, but it became easier to balance school, modeling, and a double life. It was then that he really _noticed_ his classmate Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

They never talked much, but everything that he knew about her was amazing. Her blue eyes could stand out in a crowd. She was incredibly kind and courageous, and there was always a magnificent shade of pink that covered her cheeks.

Because of modeling, Adrien had become very good at masking his true feelings, so a small crush was simple enough to hide. Their small level of interactions also helped keep his crush under the radar.

However, after a field trip where he was partnered with Marinette something sparked between them, and their friendship flourished. From there, his crush only grew.

* * *

 

Adrien walked into class with drooping eyes. He walked to his desk, said hello to Nino, Alya, and Marinette, then laid his head down on his desk. There were a few minutes before class started that he could use to muster up the most energy that he could before class started.

He knew that by now he should be able to function on little sleep, but late night akumas were the worst. The akuma was hard to beat, but it was fast and hard to track down. Once he and Ladybug were able to trap him they took him down easily but it had cut his sleep time in half, and the gloomy weather wasn’t helping either.

As much as Adrien would’ve loved to just fall asleep, he knew he wouldn’t have enough time for an actual nap, so instead, he tried to focus on the sounds of his classmates.

He could hear clicking noises coming from Chloe’s phone as she typed away. Kim and Alix were talking about some upcoming competition they were having. He could hear faint beats coming from Nino’s headphones. Right behind him, Alya and Marinette were talking in hushed tones. He could barely hear what they were saying.

“I don’t know why she’s like that.”

“It’s okay Alya. I’m used to her by now, but she’s right. There’s no way he’d ever like me like that.”

“No. Chloe’s wrong Marinette. You are an amazing person, and he would be crazy if he didn’t like you.”

Adrien didn’t know what they were talking about, but he agreed with Alya, that anyone would be crazy to not like Marinette. Adrien actually didn’t see how could not like her. She was so nice to everyone that it was impossible to not like her.

“I’m way out of his league Alya!”

“That doesn’t matter, especially since you are going to be a famous fashion designer someday.”

“It’s not possible Alya. He doesn’t like me back.”

Adrien was pulled into his own thoughts by that sentence.

_He doesn’t like me back._

Marinette liked someone.

Marinette liked someone.

And that someone was crazy enough to not like her back.

“Just ask him to go see a movie with you, Mari. I don’t think he would say no.”

“I can’t do that. You were there for that phone call back when we were thirteen. Remember? ‘Hey hot stuff.’”

“Exactly! We were thirteen. You’re sixteen now Mari, and you can actually talk to him now without stuttering.”

“I just can’t Alya.”

Adrien heard someone shuffling in their seat, and then footsteps.

Alya spoke up again, but in a louder voice now.

“Marinette, where are you going?”

Adrien looked up and sat that Marinette was who he had heard, and she was now standing in the door frame.

“I just need some air.” And she left.

Adrien turned around to face Alya, who everyone was now looking at.

“Is Marinette okay? I heard what you guys were talking about.”

A flash of slight panic flew across her face, but Adrien continued talking.

“Whoever you were talking about is an idiot for not liking her.”

Beside him, he heard Nino stifle a laugh.

“Yea, he would be, but think he likes her, and just doesn’t doesn’t know what to do about it.”

“Oh.” Adrien’s tried to keep his face from falling, but if whoever he was liked her back, then he had no chance with her. “Is she going to be okay?

“She will be, but you should go check on her.”

“Me? Why me?”

“Just trust me. You're who she needs.”

Adrien still didn't understand but he trusted that Alya knew Marinette best.

Adrien stood up from his desk and followed the path to Marinette.

 

* * *

 

He found her sitting on the front steps of the school with her knees tucked up to her chin. Adrien walked up behind her but was unsure of what to do.

“Mari? Are you okay?”

She lifted her head up and turn to look at him.

“Adrien?” She reached up a wiped a tear from her cheek.

“Yea.” He stepped beside her and sat down. “Alya said I should come make sure you’re okay.”

Marinette set her head back down on her knees as she mumbled something to herself. It sounded like ‘I’m going to kill her,’ but Adrien wasn’t sure, and chose to ignore it.

“Are you okay Mari?”

“Yea. I just-” She didn’t finish her sentence and just shook her head.

“I- I wanted to tell you that I heard what you and Alya were talking about, and-”

Marinette’s whole face turned red, as she shook her head. “No. I can’t do this right now Adrien.” She put her hand on the ground between them and pushed herself up to a standing position. “I’m sorry.”

She turned away and started to head back to class as Adrien scrambled to stand up and follow her. He just managed to grab ahold of her wrist before she reached the door.

“Mari, please.” She looked on the edge of tears which made Adrien want to pull her into a tight hug and never let her go. “I just wanted to tell you whoever this guy is that you like would be an idiot to not like you back.”

A single tear rolled down her cheek as he kept talking.

“You are the single bravest person I know, and I’ve met ladybug. You are so kind to everyone, and you are compassionate and smart, and you’re just an amazing person. This guy would be stupid to let you pass by.”

She pulled her hand from his and looked at her feet. She stepped to the door and started to push it open.

Marinette muttered a single sentence before turning and running through the door.

“Then you’re stupid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!  
> The next chapter takes place literally right after this one.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @sydneytriestowrite


	21. 26: Rain/Umbrellas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place right after the last chapter.

“Then you’re stupid.” Marinette ran up the stairs. She couldn’t believe she had called him stupid. To be fair he had called himself stupid first, but he didn’t know that. 

Marinette had been so sure he had known it was him they were talking about and was going to reject her, but no. He didn’t know. He didn’t know that she liked him, and he was so kind, so considerate of her feelings. He didn’t try to find out who it was that she liked and instead just complimented her.

And she went and called him stupid.

She was halfway up the stairs when she heard him calling after her.

“Marinette!”

She kept running up the stairs. 

“Marinette?” Adrien still had to yell for her to be able to hear him, but his voice was softer this time. More hesitant. “I’m the guy that you like?”

She stopped as she reached the top of the stairs and turned toward the railing to see Adrien standing in the middle of the courtyard.

“We should get to class.”

“Please answer me.”

Marinette started to walked down the stairs, one step at a time.

“Yes.”

“How did I never notice?”

Marinette took each step slowly, not sure if she wanted to reach the bottom or not.

“I honestly don’t know. Everyone else in the class knows. I’m pretty sure our teachers know too.”

“You really like me?”

“Is it so hard to believe?”

“I don’t know. I just- Why? Why do you like me?”

Marinette reached the bottom of the stairs ad made her way towards the center of the courtyard where Adrien was still standing.

“Well, you’re nice and caring. You’d do anything for your friends. You’re smart and funny, and to put it in your words- You’re just an amazing person.”

Marinette had almost made her way to Adrien.

“So all this time?”

She took one last step, and then she was standing right in front of him.

“Since that day in the rain.”

As if she had summoned it, rain started to pour down on them from the clouds.

“We really should head to class.”

Even though Marinette had voiced the words they were both thinking, neither of them made a move.

They were both soaking wet already, and the rain was freezing, but neither of them moved or said a word.

“Can I tell you something Marinette?”

“Anything. Just try not to break my heart too bad.”

“I could never.” He paused. “I just wanted to tell you that I’m not stupid.”

“I know you’re not stupid Adrien. I was just caught up in the moment.”

He stepped a fraction of an inch closer to her and took her hand in his. “That’s not what I mean.”

Marinette’s face flashed with confusion.

“I mean that if you were mine, I would never let you go.”

Marinette brain was running at a mile a minute trying to make sense of what he’d said. She knew what he meant, but how was it possible? That he would like her?

“I like you Marinette. I never told anyone, and no one ever figured out because I’ve learned how to hide all my feelings from the world.”

“You never even told Nino?”

“No. We’re the only two people who know- and Alya. I’m pretty sure she figured it out.”

“She always figures everything out. Adrien, can I ask you something I’ve wanted to ask you since we were thirteen?”

“You can ask me anything.”

The rain was falling hard, and Marinette was sure they were both going to get sick. They should go to class or at least finish their conversation out of the rain, but there was so much power in this rainy exchange. She didn’t want to break the moment because it felt like a once in a lifetime kind of thing, but Marinette could tell that this was only the beginning.

“Would you like to go to the movies with me?”

The two were standing in the rain with smiles wide as they both already knew the answer.

“It would be my honor.”

Marinette and Adrien were so lost in their moment that they barely noticed the rain. It didn’t matter to them anyways.

“Hey! Lunatics! It’s freezing and raining. Come to class.”

Marinette and Adrien turned toward the voice they both knew so well.

“I am going to kill her.”

“You don’t mean that. She’s your best friend. What would you do without her?” Adrien took a step toward the stairs and gently pulled at Marinette’s hand for her to follow him. “Let’s get out of the rain.”They ran towards the stairs hand in hand. 

They slowed to a walk when they stepped out of the rain. 

“So, I’m hot stuff, huh?” He nudged her shoulder with his.

Marinette could feel the heat rise, warming her cold face. “Oh my goodness, please stop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @sydneytriestowrite


	22. 25: When the other isn't looking

Adrien had never been on a date before, and it was nerve racking. 

He doesn’t know what to do with himself. He can’t get his knees to stop bouncing. And his hands. What is he supposed to do with his hands? What does he usually do with them? They just feel awkward. 

Everything has been fine so far. They met at the movie theater, got their tickets, bought some popcorn, and made their way to their seats. They made small talk while before the lights went down, but once they started to dim the whole theater became silent. 

The movie was fairly new, so the theater is about half full. Marinette and Adrien 

The previews start to play, and Adrien still doesn’t know what to do with his hands. He keeps moving them around. He sets them on his thighs, then moves his hands so that he was sitting on them. Then he puts them on the arm rests. He starts to tap his fingers to keep his hands in place when he feels a warmth cover his hand.

Adrien looks over to see Marinette looking at him.

“Are you okay?”

Adrien gives her a reassuring smile. “I’m fine, just nervous.”

Marinette smiles back at him. “I am too.”

She moves her hand from atop of his, and Adrien realizes his hands are freezing, but the warm soon reappears. This time she’s slid her hand under his, and laced their fingers together.

“Is this okay?” Marinette nods toward where their hands sit clasped together.

Adrien gives her hand a light squeeze. “It’s perfect.”

And it is. Her warm hand heats his up, and his cool her’s down until they reach a comfortable middle temperature. 

The movie starts, and Adrien tries his hardest to actually watch it, but his mind is too focused on Marinette.

Her dainty hand fits in his like they were made for each other.

He glances at her, and he can’t help but notice a faint dusting of freckles at the tops of her cheeks.

He smiles and looks back towards the movie. 

Marinette has definitely become one of the best things to ever happen to him. The only thing that tops her is becoming Chat Noir. Right behind her on the list are the rest of his friends, Nino, Alya, Ladybug, and the rest of his classmates. 

Adrien sneaks another look at her. She seems to be enjoying the movie, which is good because he has no idea what’s going on.

If he thinks about his list, they’re really all connected He made friends because he went to school, he met Ladybug because he became Chat Noir, and without becoming Chat Noir, he might not have had enough confidence to disobey his father and go back to school they next day. And then he wouldn’t be on a date with this magnificent girl. 

He looks at her again, and she’s already looking at him. 

They smile at each other, and Marinette squeezes his hand. Adrien squeezes back, and the both turn back to the movie. 

The two of them seem to fit together so perfectly, and Adrien wishes he had asked her out years ago.

He focuses on the movie more, and from what he saw of it, it was a good movie, but he would probably have to watch it on his own or with Nino if he wanted to actually know what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! Only three more chapters to go!
> 
> find me on Tumblr @sydneytriestowrite


	23. 27: Their poor kwamis

Marinette steps into the library and finds Adrien sitting at the small table in the library- their usual spot. She walks over and sits down next to him, placing her bag on the floor next to Adrien’s. They start their homework together, and I quietly phase through Marinette’s bag and into Adrien’s, pulling a cookie along with me.

“Hi, Plagg. How’s your day been?”

“Do you ever think they’ll figure it out?” Plagg sighs with his usual whiny tone.

“I’m fine too. Thanks for asking.” I chuckle to myself, but then pick up a more serious voice. “Eventually, yes. Being this close they will find it out.”

Plagg takes a bite of his cheese. “I’m not so sure. I mean the kid is really oblivious. Do you know for how long he thought Marinette hated him?”

“I’m sure they’ll figure it out someday.”

I nibble on my cookie, as Plagg shoves a whole piece of camembert into his mouth.

“It would just be nice to not have to hide from them.” He sighs again and rolls onto his back.

“I know, Plagg. I know. But this is something they have to figure out for themselves.”

He sat back up. “They probably aren’t ready to make things more complicated either.”

I finish my cookie and float over to Plagg, sitting down right next to him. “At least we know.”

“So we can make fun of them for being so obtuse.” Plagg openly smiles.

“That’s not what I meant, but sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! There are only a few chapters left, then I'm gonna try and finish a few other things, then get started on a new story that I've been thinking about for a while.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @sydneytriestowrite


	24. 28: Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love this chapter. It's definitely my favorite one.  
> I actually finished this weeks ago, but I finished it during Spring Break, so I didn't have access to a computer.  
> Anyways, here it is.

No one can see me yet. 

I’m in the back room, but I have to go out there soon. 

Maman nudges me toward the open door. I step next to Lucille and grab her hand. I’m supposed to walk in front of her, but maman said it was okay if we walked next to each other.

Lucille is my best friend. I love her.

Everyone can see us now, and I see daddy across the room. He smiles at me.

I love his smiles. They are the best thing in the world. Besides maman’s hugs, and her cookies.

Papa hands me a little pillow with little rings tied to it then daddy gives me a thumbs up.

That’s my cue. Lucille squeezes my hand and then drops it so that she can drop the flower petals on the ground. 

We start to walk forward and I put on my serious face. Maman told me earlier that I had to be serious while I did this, but it’s so hard. 

As we get closer to daddy, one of the flower petals goes up with the wind and lands on Aunt Chloe’s lap. Uncle Nath picks it up and blows it back towards us. Lucille and I start to giggle but then we reach the front, and we separate. She stands in front of Aunt Alya, and I stand by daddy and Uncle Nino. 

Daddy’s hand is shaking. I don’t know why but they are. I reach up and grab his hand and squeeze it like Lucille did to me earlier. 

He looks down and smiles again. I smile back, and I hope he loves my smiles as much as I love his. 

Daddy looks back up, and I look over toward Lucille. She sticks her tongue out at me, so I stick mine out at her. She looks back toward the door and smiles. 

That's when I remember: Maman! She should be coming out now. 

I turn my whole body to watch her as she walks forward. 

She is beautiful. 

I want to tell her that. 

I raise my voice so that I know she can hear me.  “Maman, you are so beautiful.”

Her smile grows wider, and everyone laughs. 

I don't know what's funny, but I know that maman is beautiful. 

“Thank you, Hugo.”

She makes her way to the front and daddy lets go of my hand to step closer to maman. 

I don't understand a lot of what they're saying now, but Maman is smiling and daddy is smiling, so I'm smiling. 

Everyone else is smiling too. I think Aunt Alya is crying. 

Maman says some stuff then daddy says some stuff too. 

They put on the rings I carried, and then someone tells them to kiss. 

(As if they need someone to tell them to do that.)

I look away because Maman and Daddy kiss all the time. It's gross.

I look around and everyone is staring at them as if nothing else existed. 

They pull away and everyone cheers. 

Then maman reaches across daddy and grabs my hand. She pulls me in between her and daddy. He grabs my other hand, and we walk back down the aisle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I decided to cut the last two chapters because I don't really have an idea for those ones like I did for this one.  
> Find me on Tumblr @sydneytriestowrite


End file.
